So Much To Live For
by daxy
Summary: It was their turn to support him now that he needed them the most. Sequel to "So much to fight for".
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It was their turn to support him now that he needed them the most. Sequel to "So much to fight for".**

**Author's Note: Like "So much to fight for" this is dedicated to my sister and my brother-in-law. May they have many happy years to come. Sorry for the wait for a sequel, but I wasn't sure if I should write one at first, but here it is. **

-I-

It had started with a cough and the feeling of fatigue. Then it had progressed to chest pain. When Horatio had first gone to see the doctor they had sent him to a cardiologist. In his age they were worried about heart problems. Never had Horatio expected to get the results the doctor had given him; he had heart cancer. A rare form cancer. When he had first been told the news, he had gotten only some minor information about treatment and the cancer itself. He had gone home after that. Not until Frank had showed up at his house had he snapped out of his shock.

Frank had stayed with him all night. Supporting him as he had told Kyle the bad news. The young man had reacted with frustration and fear of losing his father. Kyle had wanted to fly home as soon as possible. Horatio knew that Kyle would be there for him. The following day was a blur as Horatio went back to the doctor's office. Frank was with him as support. His friend hadn't left his side since the night before. Frank knew that Horatio couldn't stand to be alone right now. The doctor had done a biopsy of his tumor and today he would be getting the results; hear what his chances were. Horatio was starting to get nervous. He didn't know if his chances were good.

_What if I die,_ he thought.

"You'll be okay." Frank said, as if he had read his thoughts.

The Texan had reminded Horatio since he had been told the news, that Horatio had lots to fight for. He had lots to live for. Horatio felt like life was over. Frank reminding him that life was far from over helped lift his spirit some, but not much.

"I have to tell the team." Horatio mumbled.

The two men were waiting in the hospital for the doctor; whom was running late. Frank patted his friend's shoulder. All day Frank had received texts and calls from the team asking what was wrong with their boss and friend. He had told them that Horatio would come by later and tell them everything. It only made them worry more, but Frank knew that Horatio had to tell them himself.

"We can go to the lab after your appointment." Frank said.

"Lieutenant Caine?"

Horatio looked up at his doctor and stood up from the chair; he and the doctor shook hands although they had met before.

"I'm Doctor Morgan." The man introduced himself to Frank.

"Frank Tripp."

They shook hands and then made their way to the doctor's office. While the doctor sat down behind his desk, Frank and Horatio sat down on the two guest chairs.

Frank felt like his old dad when he wondered how old the doctor really was and if was he experienced enough to help the redhead. He looked too young to be an oncologist. He knew that the man sitting before him was probably a very good doctor, but he couldn't help worrying that Horatio wasn't getting the best care. Horatio said nothing as he stared at his hands; he was expecting the worst.

"Heart cancer is rare." Doctor Morgan began, some of the information he was going to give Horatio had already heard, but he knew that Frank would want to know too.

"Not all types of heart cancer begin to develop in the heart, some develop in other places in the body and spread. You, Lieutenant Caine, have primary heart cancer, which is when the cancer has developed in the heart."

"Doesn't sound good." Horatio muttered.

"It can be bad. You have what is known as angiosarcoma. It's the most common of the heart cancers and it develops from cells in the lining of the blood vessels. They usually develop in the atrium; the upper chamber of the heart." Doctor Morgan said, "In your case the tumor is quite big and it is malignant; I don't want to remove it with surgery yet. Maybe after some chemo we can do that."

Doctor Morgan noticed how Horatio's shoulder slumped. He was prepared for the worst kind of news. He went on to tell Frank about the symptoms of heart cancer; fatigue, cough, irregular heart rhythm, weakness and shortness of breath, among some other symptoms. While he talked he noticed how the redhead seemed to lose his spirit and almost give up.

"Lieutenant, I have some good news." Doctor Morgan said.

Both Horatio and Frank seemed to relax a little. Horatio looked up at the doctor.

"Basically, you have a fifty-fifty chance." Doctor Morgan said, "We'll start you on chemotherapy starting next week. If that doesn't work we'll try radiation. If no treatments work then... then you don't have much of a chance."

"Is that good news?" Horatio asked.

"You are quite fit for your age. And I believe the chemo will work." Doctor Morgan said confidently, "Also, even though the tumor is quite big, we seem to have caught it in time."

"So he stands a good chance?" Frank asked.

"Yes." Doctor Morgan said, "I wish I could be one hundred percent sure, but that's impossible. However, I think the chemo will work."

"So how does the chemo work?" Horatio asked, "I know a bit of it since I had a wife that went through it."

Doctor Morgan nodded, but decided to tell more thoroughly anyway since he thought Frank might want to know as well.

"It's a series of drugs that gets injected into the body. We'll put a port catheter under the skin in the lieutenant's chest; the catheter connects to a vein so that when treated with chemo you can put the needles in the port and also draw blood from there." Doctor Morgan explained, "It's more comfortable than having to stick the patient's arm all the time."

"And this has to be done how often?" Frank asked.

"Every second week." Doctor Morgan began, "It can be done more often, but I don't think we need to do that."

"And side effects include?" Frank asked, "Hair loss?"

"Yes, hair loss, nausea, vomiting; especially for a few days after a treatment session." Doctor Morgan said, "Fatigue, dryness in the throat and mouth. And sometimes the patient has problems with kidneys, lungs, bladder and reproductive organs."

"Horatio, you okay?" Frank asked, he noticed Horatio seemed to have gone quite pale.

"Yes, just a lot to take in." Horatio said, "I'm finding out that I'll lose my hair, get weak and not be able to keep food down and on top of that I might even get impotent."

"Not really; the risk of that isn't so big. Becoming impotent is more common with patients that suffer from prostatic cancer." Doctor Morgan said, "However, if you plan on having children in the future I would suggest leaving a sample of your DNA. As the chemo will kill all the cells."

"The body will produce new ones though?" Frank asked.

"Yes, but while he's being treated the drugs he'll be given during chemo will kill all cells, it's why he'll lose his hair." Doctor Morgan said, "The sperms cells are included, as well as bone marrow cells and cells in the digestive tract."

"Is there any chance I could get this information on paper? It's a lot to take in." Horatio said, feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulder.

He wasn't planning on having any more kids. It wasn't that the chemo would kill all his cells in the body that bothered him. Rather that it would make him so weak and fragile; something he really disliked feeling. Also, if it didn't work... he'd die.

The Doctor printed out information about heart cancer and chemotherapy for Horatio. Frank asked some questions about what his friends could help with. Doctor Morgan explained that Horatio would need help with a lot of things. Some days he might feel fine, but some days he might even find it hard to get out of bed or get dressed. The worst time would be just after the chemo sessions. Doctor Morgan told Frank that although he would be struggling physically with the cancer, it was usually harder to deal with it mentally. He would need his friends and family for support.

Frank looked over at his friend. He had never seen him so down. Almost defeated. He realized that Horatio would need all the help he could get even if he didn't ask for it. Horatio was an active and strong man, for him it was horrible to be pushed down so low physically and mentally. But somewhere deep inside himself the redhead would find the strength to fight; it was in his nature.

**-I-**

Telling the team went just like expected. Their reactions were strong. Some of them cried, others reacted with frustration. They felt that it was unfair. Horatio had gone through so many difficult and heartbreaking moments in his life. He didn't deserve this. Of course, nobody deserves to get cancer. But the team couldn't help but to think that maybe this one time, it could have happened to someone else.

Even Alexx had come to the lab to hear what Horatio had to say. While Eric muttered something in russian and spanish about how life was unfair. Alexx embraced her redheaded friend in a long hug. Calleigh and Natalia cried silently. Ryan was quiet as he tried to over come the shock and Walter just stared at Horatio. Tom seemed to keep himself in control the most as he told everyone to calm down.

"I think Horatio wants to explain what will happen from now on." He said.

Horatio took a deep breath. As he told them about the type of cancer he had and about his coming treatment, they all seemed to slump in their chairs. They could see that Horatio was struggling to keep himself together. He apologized for not telling them sooner.

"You don't have to apologize." Alexx said.

"We're here for you H." Ryan said, "And we'll be here when you get treated."

"Thank you Mister... Ryan." Horatio gave him a small smile.

He had to stop calling him Mister Wolfe; he knew that. There was a moment of silence. Everyone contemplating the information. Calleigh grabbed Horatio's hand and squeezed it; silently offering him help and strength.

"I'll be on sick leave. I'm going to talk to the Chief about it now." Horatio sighed and stood up.

"Wait." Eric said, "After you talked to the Chief we'll all go out and eat. It has been a long time since we all went out together."

"Is this really the right time?" Natalia asked.

"What better time is there?" Eric asked, "We need each other today and Horatio needs us."

Horatio looked with grateful eyes at his brother-in-law. He nodded and then went out as the others waited for him. He was still feeling as is everything was in a blur. He wasn't sure that it was real. Maybe it was all a bad dream that he would wake up from. He felt as if he was at the bottom of an ocean; he could see the surface but he knew he wouldn't be able to reach it.

Tears threatened to fall as he rode the elevator to the top floor. He wasn't sure how much more he could talk about his condition. He wanted to go home and hide under the covers in his bed. Never go out again. He knew his team wouldn't let him do that. He needed them and they still needed him. The elevator doors opened and Horatio sighed. Time to say it all again. It never got any easier.

**-I-**

The weekend went by slowly. Kyle had not been granted permission to go home yet. There had been some attacks against airplanes in Afghanistan. Kyle's superiors were worried that their men would get killed if they flew home. So for now, Kyle had to stay. It saddened Horatio that his son wasn't with him in Miami. But at least if he stayed at the base, he wouldn't get killed flying back home.

It was Monday and time for Horatio's first treatment. Next week they would put the port catheter in him. As he lay in his room waiting for the nurse, Horatio felt lonely. He knew that he couldn't ask his team to be there when they had two double homicides to work on. He knew they would help him later anyway, but they still had a job to do.

He closed his eyes. He felt tired. He couldn't imagine how tired he would feel after the treatment. Kyle had tried to lighten the mood a bit the night before when they had talked on the phone. He had joked about how his father would look without any hair; Horatio dreaded that day. Kyle had told him to shave it off when it started falling out.

"Might as well take it all off right away than to see if fall day by day." He had said.

Horatio opened his eyes as the door opened. He was a bit surprised to see Frank enter. The big Texan sat down on the guest chair next to the bed.

"I figured you would like some company." He said.

Even though Frank, like Horatio, wasn't one for expressing how he felt. Horatio knew that his friend cared deeply for him. Frank was already a mother hen towards him. Horatio looked at his friend as the nurse entered.

"Thanks for being here." He said.

"Anytime." Frank said.

The nurse inserted a needle into Horatio's arm. Horatio felt a small amount of panic and dread rise within him. It all felt too real suddenly. He dreaded the months to come. Fear was evident in his eyes and Frank patted his hand.

"It'll be okay." He said.

Horatio nodded and watched as the first drug started going into his arm.

So it begins.

_**Please review!**_

**I hope the research I did was as correct as possible. If something is very wrong, please let me know.**

**A big thank you to my editor, Alisa! Not only for editing but also for inspiring me to write this story. **

_**Edit**__**or's Note: After re-reading the first story, I honestly felt it needed a sequal...There was still ALOT of story left to tell...So, please REVIEW...but, be NICE...and my friend; your more then welcome.**_

_**Alisa123**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all very, very much for the reviews! And a big thank you to my editor, Alisa!**

Horatio hated to waste time. He hated when he couldn't do anything. Since he was on sick leave he spent most of his days doing nothing. After every chemo session he'd be sick for a few days; unable to keep food down, sleep all the time (it felt like he did), and just feel miserable. Then he'd feel a bit better until the next chemo session. But he never felt one hundred percent okay. He knew he looked sick, he had lost some weight, and he felt like he had no energy left. He had known that the chemo would bring his otherwise active life down big time, but he hadn't expected to be quite so fatigued and exhausted. He couldn't even take a walk in the park without having to rest, and then when he got home he'd just lie down on the couch and sleep. What was the worst, was that he felt like a burden to his team. They didn't view him as a burden, but he still felt like one. He was always the one that helped others and it was difficult for him to be the one that needed help.

A few weeks had passed since his first chemo session. Every time he had an appointment someone from the team would drive him there and then pick him up when he was done. If they could they would stay with him as the drugs were given to him through his port catheter. Alexx would always call and check on him after his session. Sometimes she'd come over the same evening, but mostly it was Frank that showed up with food; even though Horatio didn't want to eat.

His team had certainly rallied around him. He didn't always ask for help, but they knew when he needed it. It had been embarrassing the first time he had been so fatigued that he couldn't even change into his pajama pants and a t-shirt to sleep. It had been after his first chemo session. He should have known what to expect after being married to Marisol, but his mind hadn't been completely prepared for it anyway. As if somehow he would react differently to the chemo than others; what had he been thinking? Frank had helped him change. Horatio had felt like a child and he hated the feeling of not being able to do such simple tasks on his own. Frank had stayed with him as he slept and when he spent most of the evening in the bathroom, bent over the toilet throwing up. The rest of team members, no his _family_, had spent many days with him like that as well.

During the weeks that had passed, he had started losing his hair. Walter, Ryan and Eric had persuaded him to shave it off. Well, Kyle had persuaded him too through Skype, but it was the three guys that had physically removed his red hair. Now, Horatio only had a short stubble on his head. His hair wouldn't grow any longer, but at least he wasn't completely bald. He looked horrible though. When his team had seen him they had laughed together. As horrible as he looked Horatio also knew that it was very comical. Sometimes he didn't know if he should cry or laugh when he looked at himself in the mirror.

Today he was going in for another chemo session. For the first time he looked forward to the end of the session; because today his son would be coming home. It was finally safe for Kyle to fly home and he had been granted permission to leave and tend to his sick father. Eric would be picking him up and then take him to the hospital. So it was with a good mood that Horatio entered the hospital room; Calleigh close behind him. She had taken over the team while he was gone. As the boss she had never been able yet to come with Horatio during his chemo sessions.

It always lifted his spirit to have someone with him. It had even brought him closer to some team members, like Ryan for example. Horatio didn't even call him Mister Wolfe anymore. Despite how difficult it was to see their redheaded leader so sick, it brought the whole team closer and made their bond as a family stronger.

"Wow, boring room." Calleigh commented.

"At least I have a TV." Horatio smiled.

Horatio sat down in a chair. Calleigh in another one. Just seconds later a nurse came in and then Alexx. She wasn't Horatio's oncologist, but she tried to come by whenever he was at the hospital to check up on him.

"Hi there babies." She smiled.

She gave them both a hug and then helped the nurse put the needles into Horatio's port catheter. Calleigh visibly flinched at the sight and the other three chuckled. Alexx kept a close eye on the redhead; he was her oldest "baby" after all. Somebody needed to mother him every now and then.

"It doesn't hurt?" Calleigh asked.

"No." Horatio said.

"You seem to be very happy today." Alexx said.

Everyone had of course noticed how the redhead's mood had worsened , since he had heard the news of his condition. It wasn't a surprise to them. Horatio tried to lighten the mood whenever he could, but he had a lot on his mind. Everyone knew that when one was physically sick, it was difficult to be cheerful. He never took it out on them though. They had told Horatio that he could vent on them, but he seemed to do it on his own. Maybe Kyle could get the redhead to talk to him.

"Kyle is coming home today. He will be landing soon, so Eric will be picking him up." Horatio smiled, "I can't wait to see him again."

"That's great news, baby. I bet he'll be happy to be home too." Alexx smiled, "I haven't seen him in a long time either. Maybe next week when you'll be feeling better we can all get together for a barbeque."

"I'd like that." Horatio said.

"I'll tell the team." Calleigh smiled.

Alexx's beeper went off and she had to leave. The nurse made sure Horatio was comfortable and then left him and Calleigh alone. Horatio asked about work and Calleigh told him about their current cases. Horatio gave her some advice on a few cases and Calleigh gladly took them. She was a good leader and the police department was lucky to have someone like her working in the lab.

"You always give the best advice, handsome." She smiled.

Horatio always seemed to be able to notice things nobody else could. He never seemed to miss anything. Calleigh was always grateful for his help.

"How is the paperwork?" Horatio grinned.

Calleigh groaned and Horatio laughed. She hadn't known how boring paperwork could be until she had noticed how much of it Horatio had had to do through the years he had been boss. She was lucky to have Eric to help her out as best as he could. She knew she could ask the rest of the team to help as well, but she didn't want them to have to work too much overtime because of her.

"It helps that I can take it home and have Eric look at it with me. I don't know how you managed do it all." Calleigh said.

"Me either; I guess it takes a while to get used to and then it'll go faster. I certainly don't miss that part of the job."

Calleigh smiled and patted his hand. They had known each other for a long time. Seen one another go through the good and the bad. In many ways Horatio was the big brother Calleigh had always wished for. Sure, he helped out everyone he could, but Calleigh was his bullet girl. They shared a strong bond; like he did with Eric.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

Some time had passed now and Horatio seemed to start drifting off to sleep.

"Oh, just fine." Horatio said and then yawned, "Sorry."

"Hey, get some sleep. I can watch some TV." Calleigh smiled.

Horatio nodded and slumped down in the chair. Within minutes he was dozing. He didn't fall asleep completely, but at least he got some rest.

**-I-**

Kyle hurried through the crowd of people with his luggage. He looked for the familiar face that belonged to Eric Delko, but couldn't seem to find him. When he reached the exit he frowned and spun around. Eric was nowhere to be seen, but there were a lot of people around.

"Over here, Kyle!"

Kyle turned to the direction the voice was coming from and saw Eric approach him. The young man sighed in relief and shook the older man's hand.

"Hi Eric."

"Hi, how are you?" Eric asked.

"Good, good. Anxious to see dad. Is he doing okay? He always tells me he's fine, but we both know that probably isn't true." Kyle said.

Eric chuckled. Typical of Horatio to always say he was "fine". He gave the team the same answer, although they could see that he wasn't always fine. As the two men walked across the parking lot to the hummer Eric told Kyle how his father was really doing.

"I bet he's pissed that he needs help." Kyle said, "I know I would be."

"Well, he's used to taking care of himself. My dad is the same. He has trouble asking for help as well and would hate it if one of his children had to help him change clothes, make him food and practically lift him into the car. But that is how it is with chemo." Eric said, "The first few days after the chemo are always worse. H will have some good days and some bad days; it takes some time getting used to."

Kyle nodded. He was worried about his old man and was prepared to help him whichever way he could. He knew his father would argue with him about needing help though.

"Has the doctor said anything about if the chemo is working?" Kyle asked.

"It's too soon to tell." Eric said.

They got inside the hummer and then drove towards the hospital. Kyle had told his mother about his father's cancer. Julia had been genuinely concerned; asked if she could help. She had her own health problems to worry about, although she was doing okay since she was taking her medication. Kyle knew that his mom was willing to help, but also knew that his father had enough people for that. As much as it pained him to admit it, neither one of his parents wanted much to do with each other and were probably better off not having so much contact with one another.

"I hope I never have to go through what dad is going through." Kyle said.

"Yeah." Eric sighed, "It's not easy. I had to watch my sister get chemo too. Some days she could barely get out of the bed and other days it seemed like she could do anything."

"But she couldn't really?"

"No. I remember once in the beginning of her treatment when she had a good day. She thought she could walk to the convenience store just fifteen minutes away from her home. She had always been able to do it before. This time she had to rest for a long time once she got there and she barely made it back home." Eric said, "H is the same."

"Yeah, dad told me how tired he got from just walking ten minutes in the park." Kyle sighed.

"He'll feel better now that you're home though." Eric smiled, "It will lift his spirit a great deal."

"Good. I really miss him." Kyle whispered.

**-I-**

Horatio and Calleigh were watching re-runs of "Hell's Kitchen" when the door opened and Kyle walked in followed by Eric. The young man immediately hugged his father and the old man hugged back. When they parted Kyle looked at the redhead and bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing.

Horatio rolled his eyes at his son.

"Go ahead." He said.

Kyle started chuckling. Horatio smiled and then laughed too. Kyle touched his father's head and giggled.

"Wow. You look so weird without any hair." Kyle said, "Did you save the hair that the guys shaved off so we can glue it back on? That would look even weirder!"

"Very funny." Horatio smirked and ruffled Kyle's hair.

"I'm glad to see you, dad." Kyle smiled.

"I'm glad that you're home." Horatio said.

Calleigh and Eric decided to give father and son some time alone. They excused themselves and told Horatio they would come by some day during the weekend.

"Okay. See you later. And thank you for being here and picking Kyle up at the airport." Horatio smiled.

"Anytime, H." Eric said and he left with Calleigh.

Once they were alone, Kyle started asking questions about how the chemo worked and how his old man was _really_ feeling. Horatio answered every question truthfully. Kyle was relieved to see his father in a good mood.

"Tell me how you are doing, son." Horatio said.

Kyle told his father about his time in Afghanistan. The friends he had made and lost. The grueling weeks he had spent waiting for his supervisors to allow him to fly home. Because some planes had been shot down no one had been allowed to leave the army base; which was why Kyle hadn't been able to come home earlier.

"If I had known where to get the supplies to build a raft I would have made one." Kyle said.

"And how would you have made it home?" Horatio asked.

"With a map and two paddles." Kyle shrugged, "It would have been difficult, but worth a try."

"I'm glad you waited. I wouldn't have liked for you to be lost at sea."

"And end up on an island and with a football named Wilson?" Kyle asked, referring to the movie "Cast Away".

"Exactly." Horatio smiled.

Father and son talked some more and then the nurse came in to take the needles out. The session was over and Horatio could go home. Kyle grabbed on to his father's arm just in case he would go weak at the knees, as they walked across the parking lot to Calleigh's hummer that she had left for them.

"You okay?" Kyle asked, once they were seated in the car.

"I'm fine." Horatio smiled.

**-I-**

Kyle grimaced as he heard his father throw up in the bathroom. He wished he could help, but the redhead preferred to be alone in there. Instead Kyle waited for Frank to come over with some pizza. Kyle was confident that he could take care of his father alone, but since it was his first time he was grateful for the guidance that Frank could give him. Besides, the Texan always came over after a chemo session.

The door bell rang and Kyle opened the door. Frank greeted him and stepped inside with two pizza boxes. He knew Horatio wouldn't want any real food since he wouldn't be able to keep it down anyway. But maybe they could get him to eat something; even if it wasn't pizza that he wanted.

"Should I make some sandwiches for him?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, only two though. We'll probably have to push him to eat it." Frank said.

He placed the pizza boxes on the kitchen table. Kyle realized how hungry he was when he noticed the smell.

"You know Kyle; you don't have to do this alone." Frank said, "I know you want to take care of your dad, but I also want you to remember that we're all here for both you as well."

"I will keep that in mind." Kyle said, "I guess... you know, he's always protected me. He took me under his wing the moment he found out that I was his son. Even when I tried to push him away and test his patience, he always kept his cool and continued to care for me. I want to repay him somehow."

"You being here is more than enough for him." Frank said, "So, how about we start to eat and he'll join us when he can."

Kyle nodded. Frank seemed so calm. Kyle was worried and wanted to do something, _anything_, to ease his father's pains. He wondered how Frank could be so relaxed.

"You don't seem bothered." Kyle said, "I want to rush into the bathroom and help him somehow, but you seem... so calm."

"I'm not." Frank said, "But I know he wants to be alone in there. I stay calm so that he can relax. Believe me, it's difficult to see your best friend so sick and miserable, but I can't help him if I panic."

"So how do I keep calm? I worry so much I'm shaking sometimes." Kyle sighed.

"Remember that things are under control. He might seem like he's about to pass out sometimes, but even then things are under control." Frank said, "He looks like hell and feels like shit, but... we can only help him by keeping ourselves together and remain controlled. If we panic, he'll panic."

Kyle nodded. They heard a groan and then the bathroom door opened. Into the kitchen walked a pale and sweaty lieutenant. He slumped down on a chair and sighed. Kyle handed him the plate with two sandwiches on it.

"Hi Frank." Horatio muttered.

"Hi Horatio. Lousy day, huh?" Frank asked.

"Yep."

"Eat something." Frank said.

"It won't stay down."

"No, but whatever protein your body manages to pick up before it comes back up is good enough. It's better than not eating at all...and ya need to have something to bring up, so that ya don't hurt yourself" Frank said, knowing that the redhead wouldn't argue as much as he used to because of Kyle's presence.

Horatio sighed and grabbed a sandwich. Kyle hated seeing his father so sick. Frank asked Kyle how Afghanistan had been. Eventually Frank and Horatio started telling Kyle some funny stories from when they met. Kyle laughed along with them. Horatio seemed to be more relaxed by the conversation.

Once he went back to the bathroom, Frank and Kyle moved to the back porch and had a light beer. Kyle told Frank about his worries that he wouldn't be able to take care of his father well enough.

"What if I screw up?"

"You won't." Frank said, "Kyle, you worry too much. Just like Horatio."

Kyle chuckled. Frank patted the young man's shoulder.

"He may look only half-alive right now, but in a few days he'll look a bit better. When he's cancer-free he'll go back to his old self." Frank said.

Kyle nodded.

"You and H are so much alike. Both stubborn, both of you worry too much and you both care deeply for others." Frank said, "And you don't tell anyone else how you fell. Well, you do more than he does."

"I don't mind being like him."

"It's a good thing." Frank said, "He's one of the best men I know."

Frank and Horatio had known each other since Horatio had come to Miami. They had helped each other through deaths, divorces and trouble at work. They were best friends and even brothers in a way.

"He'll be okay." Frank said.

"I hope so."

"You'll see." Frank smiled, "Maybe not today or tomorrow or even in a month. But he'll be okay eventually."

After a few moments of silence, Frank added " Remember, to get him to drink as much as he can, so that he does end up being dehydrated."

_**Please review!**_

_*** Editor**__**'s Note: I'd like to thank all of you for your reviews...it makes US happy to see them...and to my friend: your more then welcome...thanks, Alisa ***_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks very, very much for all the reviews! And a big thanks to my editor, Alisa!**

Kyle opened the front door quietly. He didn't want to wake his father and he especially didn't want his father to see what he was carrying. It was a small gift. For tomorrow; when it was his father's birthday. Kyle had put together a video for his dad. The video was of several short clips from home videos that the team had made over the years they had known each other. It featured several funny moments; such as when Horatio was trying to help Calleigh out of Alexx's swimming pool and ended up being dragged in instead. Or when Horatio and Frank tried to fix one of the sprinklers in the lab and instead got soaked and accidentally set of the fire alarm; which had brought the whole fire department to the lab. He knew that his gift would make his dad smile and that was all he wanted; his father to be happy.

Kyle went to the back porch to discover that his father was just where he had left him an hour before; sleeping in the hammock. He looked haggard even when he was asleep. The months of chemo therapy sure had made the usually vibrant and healthy redhead look like he hadn't eaten or slept in weeks. Which wasn't far from the truth.

Today his father was having a good day. Kyle hoped that it would stay that way for the following day as well. Yesterday had been a horrible day for the redhead. He had barely made it out of the bed and had complained of a headache and stomach ache. He had ended up lying in fetal position on the couch and refused to eat anything. His energy had been completely gone and Kyle had had to help his old man get up, eat and drink. Alexx had come by to check on the redhead, but there was nothing wrong with him. It was all just side effects of the chemo.

Kyle made sure his father was comfortable before walking back inside the house. He showered and then made some late breakfast for himself. His father had already eaten before he had fallen asleep. The back porch seemed to sooth him and the redhead loved to listen to the sounds of the waves as they crashed against the beach. Kyle would often find his old man sitting on the beach when he had the strength to go there. He said it made him feel calm and take all his worries away.

It was what had given Kyle the perfect idea for a birthday gift from him and the team. Something with water. Hopefully their idea would be something Horatio felt he could do. As he ate Kyle read the news paper. He usually spent the days at home watching his father. But a few weeks after Kyle had come home from Afghanistan, Horatio had insisted that he do something else. He didn't want the young man to be bored at home every day. So reluctantly Kyle had started spending a few hours a day out of the house. He found that it was a nice break. Not because he didn't enjoy spending time with his father, but because both of them needed a break every now and then so they didn't start fighting with each other.

After breakfast Kyle checked to see if his dad was still asleep. He was so Kyle decided to call the team and check that their second birthday gift was ready. After that he took a walk through the park to clear his thoughts. The team and Kyle had planned two surprises for the redhead. The second one was something that would stay with him for years. It was Horatio's 55th birthday after all and he needed to be spoiled. Horatio always spoiled everyone else; especially Kyle.

When Kyle had turned 18 he had gotten his dad's old car; a Buick. Kyle had always wanted a car like that, and he knew it was his father's "baby". All Horatio had asked was that Kyle treated the vehicle with care. Kyle treated it like gold. And then of course Horatio had given Kyle endless attention and love. He never got angry at Kyle, never even raised his voice at him. Kyle had expected his father to be furious when he had been caught speeding with Julia all those years ago. Instead he had gotten Kyle a job at the morgue and by doing that, also taught his son a valuable lesson.

Kyle wasn't sure if he wanted to return to the army after his tour was over. Part of him wanted it, but the other part of him wanted to study and get a job in the morgue. As revolting as it was working with dead bodies sometimes, it also made Kyle feel like he did something good. Like he made a difference somehow. He knew that by being in the army he made a difference as well, but being so far away from his mom and dad was difficult. Not to mention it was dangerous. As scared as Kyle was for his father's safety at his job, he knew that his old man was just as scared for his son's safety in Afghanistan.

Coming home to a cancer sick father had also made Kyle want to stay home and maybe not go back to the army. He wanted to stay closer to those that he loved the most. He hadn't made a decision yet and once his father was healthy Kyle had to go back to Afghanistan to finish his tour, but after that he wasn't sure what to do.

Kyle, just like Frank, believed whole- heartedly that the lieutenant would beat the cancer. They knew that there was a chance that he wouldn't, but in their minds there simply wasn't any alternative to getting better. The one with the most doubt about ever getting rid of the cancer was Horatio. It didn't surprise them and Alexx had warned everyone that Horatio would at times feel like nothing worked and that he would never get better. Some days Horatio was as confident as Kyle and Frank, that he would beat this. Other days he seemed to almost give up. The rest of the team believed that Horatio would get rid of the cancer as well, but they seemed more scared of the alternative than Kyle and Frank. It was always a matter of what if... what if he didn't beat it? What if the chemo didn't work? What if...

Kyle eventually got back home. He entered the house and found his father laughing at a movie on the TV in the living room. Kyle sat down on the couch next to him.

"Where did you wander off to?" Horatio asked.

"The park." Kyle said, "Just had a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, I got it figured out." Kyle smiled, "When did you wake up?"

"About twenty minutes ago." Horatio said, "So when is the surprise party tomorrow?"

Kyle looked confused at his father. The redhead chuckled and nudged his son's shoulder.

"Come on Kyle, I know you and the team planned something." He said.

"We did." Kyle admitted, knowing it was no use to try and fool his father, "But it's not a party."

"You expect me to believe that?" Horatio asked, "They always throw me a party. Every year."

"Not this year." Kyle smirked.

Horatio frowned and eyed his son intently. Kyle just smirked. Horatio shrugged and they watched the rest of the movie. Horatio decided to believe his son. After all, they probably thought he wouldn't be able to handle a party in his condition and they would be right. He wasn't sure he wanted to celebrate his birthday. He hated the idea of getting older.

**-I-**

The next day Horatio woke up to the smell of coffee. He stretched and yawned before getting out of bed. He heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen and figured someone had to be with Kyle. He was right and as he entered the kitchen he found Alexx making pancakes and Kyle pouring some coffee in a cup for his father.

"Good morning and happy birthday." Alexx smiled and gave Horatio a kiss on the cheek, leaving a mark with her lipstick.

Kyle giggled as his father tried to wipe it off.

"Happy birthday, dad." He smiled and hugged the redhead.

"Thank you both and good morning." Horatio smiled, "I could get used to waking up to fresh coffee every morning." He smirked at his son.

Kyle groaned at the thought. He wasn't an early riser like his father. He could never get up before him to make coffee. Even when he was sick the old man would get up before seven in the morning.

"Honey, I had to drag Kyle out of bed today." Alexx said.

"I never said he had to make me coffee in the morning." Horatio said, trying to look innocent.

"You didn't have to. The look in your eyes said it all." Alexx said.

Horatio snorted. When all the pancakes had been made the three of them sat down for breakfast. Horatio asked what was new at the lab and Alexx told him what he had heard from Calleigh. About an hour later they heard a car pull up and a cursing man approach the front door. He knocked and then entered.

"Morning." He grumbled.

"Morning Francis." Horatio smiled, "What's with the grumpy face?"

"Car trouble." Frank muttered, "First my car wouldn't start, then when it finally did, I lost the exhaust pipe on the highway. I got it before someone could run over it and then guess what? My car stopped working _again_. Then the breaks started giving me trouble just a few miles from here."

"Maybe, and this might sound like a crazy idea, but _maybe_ you should get a new car." Horatio suggested and grinned.

"I know. But I love that car." Frank said, "Happy birthday by the way."

"Thanks." Horatio grinned, "So tell me, what's the surprise for today?"

"We're not telling you." Alexx said.

"The thing with birthday surprises is that the birthday boy doesn't know about them." Frank said.

"That has never worked before." Horatio pointed out.

"It will this year." Frank said, "My lips are sealed."

Horatio growled low. He hated not being told something. After breakfast he showered quickly and then got dressed in casual clothes after Alexx's instructions. Together all of them made their way to Alexx's car and left Frank's car in the driveway .

After driving for more than thirty minutes, Alexx finally pulled up at a beach. Everyone got out and followed the former medical examiner towards the ocean. The rest of the team was already there waiting and all of them congratulated the redhead. They all shielded something behind their bodies and Horatio frowned when he tried to get a peek and they didn't let him.

"Somebody tell me what's going on, please." He begged.

"We're having a race." Eric smiled.

The team stepped to the side and showed Horatio a bunch of jet skis that they had rented for the day. Horatio grinned widely. Everyone knew he loved to spend time on the ocean and he never missed an opportunity to have a friendly race with his family.

"It's the boys against the girls." Ryan grinned.

"Hey! That's unfair, we're only three girls!" Natalia exclaimed.

"Yes, but we have Frank and Tom on our team." Ryan said.

"So?" Kyle asked curiously.

"So Frank can never control his Jet Ski or drive in the right direction and Tom has never been on one before." Walter said.

"Are we sure this is safe?" Calleigh asked, "Are you up for this Horatio?"

They all looked towards the redhead whom was already climbing up on one of the jet skis.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Never mind." Calleigh laughed.

Soon everyone was seated on a jet ski each. They decided how the race would go.

"The first team to have all their team mates back here wins." Eric said.

Everyone was ready and Frank put the whistle in his mouth. He blew out a breath and instantly dropped it the whistle. He blushed and picked it up. This time the whistle really blew and everyone were off.

The moment the jet ski moved forward (much too quickly) Walter lost his balance and fell off behind it. Everyone laughed as they drove away from him. Except for Tom whom wasn't going as fast since it was his first time and he was a little nervous.

Out on the open water the guys started shouting out game tactics. Natalia was in the lead and Ryan was gaining on her.

"Turn left Frank!" Eric shouted, "You can get passed her then... no left! The other left!"

Kyle was having the time of his life watching the team bicker back and forth and Frank going in the wrong direction. Eventually Walter and Tom caught up with them. Ryan went passed Natalia and was in the lead. Eric and Calleigh tried to push each other off the jet ski. Alexx and Horatio were right next to each other and just behind Kyle.

"Is this the fastest you can go?" Alexx teased.

"I don't want to outshine everyone else." Horatio grinned.

Alexx laughed and then speeded off. Horatio went faster and passed everyone so that he was right behind Ryan and Natalia. He felt the wind whip at his clothes and the water splashing up on him. He loved the ocean. He wished he owned a boat so he could spend more time out on open water.

The race made his body full of adrenaline and the wind whipping at him made him feel so much more alive than before. He heard nothing but his own breath and his own heart beating. He didn't notice the waves under the jet ski and how bumpy it all was. He almost felt like he was flying. It was the perfect birthday gift! Exactly what he needed. At first he hadn't been sure if he would be well enough to celebrate it or even be in the mood for it. Now he felt like nothing could have stopped him from enjoying this day.

All the months of chemo therapy had made him feel so depressed. The moment he had sat down on the jet ski his spirit had been lifted. He felt almost like a new man. He didn't want it to end. But then he noticed that he was gaining on Natalia and Ryan. He was just about to pass them when his engine died. He tried to go faster but the jet ski slowed down.

"Dad! Jump on!" Kyle shouted.

He pulled up next to his father and Horatio jumped over to sit behind him. Kyle went forward as fast as he could. Horatio cheering him on. They could beat Ryan and Natalia with some luck.

"Ryan! She's gaining on you!" Horatio shouted.

Ryan made the mistake of looking back and was unprepared for a bigger wave to roll underneath the jet ski. It swayed and Ryan lost his grip on the steering and fell off. Natalia laughed as she drove past him. Horatio and Kyle went after her; they didn't have room to pick Ryan up. Horatio looked back to see Walter picking up Ryan.

"She's going to win!" Kyle exclaimed.

Minutes later Natalia threw her hands up in the air. She was the first one to go around the track and get back to the beach where they had started. However, although she was the individual that had won, for the girls team to win all the girls had to cross the finish line.

Within five minutes all the women and almost all the men crossed the finish line. Last, but not least, came Frank and Tom.

"I hate jet skis." Frank muttered, "Next time we race something simpler."

"Horses?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, we can find a pony for you Frank." Ryan teased and everyone, including Frank, laughed.

Everyone drove the jet skis some more before it was time for lunch. They went to a beach restaurant not far from where they had been. As they ate Alexx went to her car to collect the second surprise for the day.

In the meantime Kyle gave his father his gift. When he told him what was on the DVD Horatio hugged him tightly. He was touched by the gift. It meant a lot to him to be able to see all those clips of precious memories. Alexx came back shortly after that with a box.

"Now, we have something for you as well. It's not something as sentimental as Kyle's gift, but we know you will enjoy it anyway." Eric smiled.

Alexx placed the brown box in front of Horatio. He noticed tiny holes in it and frowned. Then the box moved on its own and Horatio's eyes widened.

"Is it a...?" He asked.

"Open it." Frank grinned.

They knew that it was something Horatio had wanted for a while but just never got for himself; a little companion. Horatio opened the box and peeked inside. He smiled and lifted the tiny creature out.

"He's 9 weeks old." Calleigh said.

Horatio held the little kitten closer to his chest. He had always wanted a cat for all those lonely nights he spent at home. The cat was tiny and completely black except for a white spot around the left eye.

"What's his name?" Horatio asked.

"You can name him." Calleigh said.

"Okay..." Horatio thought for a moment and then grinned, "Spot."

"Because of the white spot?" Kyle asked and rubbed the kitten's head.

"Yeah. I'm not very good with making up names, but this one suits him." Horatio smiled and then looked at his team; his family, "Thank you all so much. For everything; this has been the best birthday."

"You're welcome handsome." Calleigh said and the others smiled in agreement.

Horatio grinned and then did something he rarely did. He gave them all a hug.

_**Please review!**_

_**Editor's Note:**__** we hope you like this chapter, as MUCH as you've liked the others...there is MORE to come, promise...Thanks my friend, for allowing me to Help with this story...looking forward to MORE...Alisa**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all very much for the reviews! And a big thank you to my editor, Alisa!**

The four-legged little cat happily jumped up on the bed and observed the human lying on his stomach. Then he walked over his master's back toward his face. There the kitten tried to squeeze in between his master's face and the pillow. He rubbed his head against the human and then snuggled as close to him as he could; squeezing in under his shoulder and neck.

"Spot, go trouble someone else." Horatio muttered, "Like Kyle for example."

Spot, Horatio's cat given to him by his family, was the most cozy cat in the world. He always wanted to snuggle and _always _with Horatio. Spot liked Kyle too, but mostly just for playing with.

Horatio rolled over on to his side and sighed at his pet that had interrupted his sleep. He yawned and scratched Spot's head. The kitten purred loudly. Horatio looked at the time on the nightstand clock and decided to get up. He had to be in the doctor's office in a few hours. Today he would find out if the chemo had worked on treating his cancer or if it seemed like all hope was lost. If the chemo didn't work, he could try other treatments, but it would still make Horatio feel like it was over and that the cancer had won.

He wasn't particularly nervous about the doctor's appointment, but the redhead knew he would probably get nervous once he was in the doctor's office. Right now he concentrated on making breakfast with a kitten clinging to his leg. Spot almost never left his side when he was home. He heard footsteps on the stairs and smiled as his sleepy son came downstairs.

"Smelled the coffee huh?" Horatio asked, knowing his son loved to have coffee in the morning.

No matter how tired he was he would instantly get out of bed to have some if the smell of it woke him up.

"Yeah." Kyle yawned and slumped down in a kitchen chair.

The young man rested his head against the kitchen table. Horatio smiled. His smile faded when he thought about his appointment with the doctor later. He knew Kyle and his team were worried about the results too. Wondering if their time with their beloved redhead would be limited to months or if he would stay with them for many more years to come. Horatio looked sadly at his son. He wished he could have been with Kyle when he was younger. If not for the young man, Horatio would have never had the spirit to fight the cancer as much as he did.

Kyle was his everything.

Horatio filled two cups with coffee and took one for himself while he handed the other one to the young man. The redhead knew that Kyle was putting on a brave front; refusing to speak aloud about a possible bad result from the doctor. But deep inside, the young man worried about bad news. Horatio knew his boy wouldn't handle the bad news well, if that was what it turned out to be. Horatio wasn't sure how he would handle it either. No one could know such a thing before they had to deal with it.

Deep inside the young man was preparing for the worst. He wasn't a kid anymore and knew that sooner or later everyone died. Even his beloved father would one day die. But it wasn't supposed to be now. Not while he still had many years left to live. Kyle feared the worst. He had had many nightmares about having to bury his old man.

"Dad."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I can't go with you to the doctor today." Kyle said.

Horatio knew that his son had to meet with his supervisors and ask for more time off. It was a meeting that the young man couldn't miss. Horatio also felt that maybe he would be better off alone with his doctor. He felt that he needed to hear the results of his months of chemo and tests he had taken during the week alone. He couldn't explain why. He just needed it. Maybe he was afraid that he would react badly and embarrass himself in front of Kyle. Although, they had so far shared many embarrassing moments during Horatio's treatment. Or maybe it was because Horatio had been surrounded by people ever since he got sick and this one thing he needed to do alone.

"It's okay Kyle. I think I need to do it alone anyway." Horatio said.

Kyle nodded and then paused for a moment, "Dad?"

"Yes, son."

"I just wanted to tell you that I wouldn't be the man I am today without you. Thank you."

The words were almost whispered. Horatio looked sadly at his son, and then pulled him in for a hug. Horatio knew that Kyle was prepared for the worst even though he put all his hope and faith that it would be good news.

"Don't speak like that." Horatio said, "It's not over."

"I just... I just wanted you to know." Kyle sniffed.

"Don't say goodbye Kyle."

"I'm not. I won't have to do it for many more years." Kyle said bravely.

Father and son parted. All weekend they had both been on edge. Kyle the most of them. As much as they hoped it would be good news, they both realized that not everyone got good news. So many people with cancer didn't get to hear that they would be okay.

It wasn't like a children's fairytale where everyone lived happily ever after. Not everyone got their happy ending.

It was that realization that also made Kyle prepare for the bad news. Because as much as he liked not to believe that his father might not make it, there was always a voice of reason around that kept him awake at night, telling him to think of all the people that died from cancer. Just because his father had survived many other things in his life, didn't mean he would survive this. Kyle stayed strong though, he had to.

"It'll be fine." Horatio said, more to comfort his son rather than himself.

**-I-**

"When is the appointment?" Ryan asked, for the third time.

"Ryan Wolfe! Ask that one more time and I will rip your tongue out." Natalia snapped.

Ryan stared at her and wisely kept his mouth shut. Everyone was waiting for their redheaded friend to tell them the news. They knew he was just minutes away from his scheduled appointment. They had almost asked to join him, but knew it would have looked weird if all of them had gone with Horatio.

Besides, Frank had told them that the Lieutenant needed to do it alone. He could sense that it was important to the redhead. The team respected that. They were all glued to their phones, waiting to see which one of them Horatio would call. They were gathered in the break room, besides Calleigh, who was in court. It was their lunch break and they tried to eat even though they were almost too nervous and worried to do it.

"We have to have a celebration dinner tonight." Ryan said.

"If the news is good." Walter said.

"Shut up Walter! Of course it's good news." Ryan snapped.

Although they didn't like to admit it, Walter was right. _If_ the news were good then they would have reason to celebrate, but if it wasn't good...

"You think he will come back to work?" Natalia asked, "After he's healthy?"

They all shrugged. It had occurred to them a few weeks ago that Horatio might not want to go back. The redhead had talked about missing the job, the lab and his team. But he had also talked about how his brush with death put things in perspective, and how he wasn't always sure that he wanted to continue with such a dangerous line of work.

Horatio wasn't very keen on putting himself in the risk of getting shot, stabbed or even blown up by some lunatic if he beat the cancer. The team hoped that he would return, but also understood that he would probably want to keep himself further away from harm or death from now on.

"I hope he does." Eric said, "But if he doesn't... we'll still be a family."

"Of course, but I'm just thinking about what he said a while ago." Natalia said, "When he said he wasn't sure that he wanted to be in the line of fire like we are sometimes, if he beat the cancer."

"Because he doesn't want to risk his life." Ryan said.

"Yes, because he said he knows how it feels to think that maybe you would lose everything." Natalia said.

Horatio had told them that if the cancer didn't take him, he wanted to spend the rest of his life in a safer environment. He didn't want to risk losing his life. Not when he was already sick and could possibly lose his son and his team. But he also loved his job, even if it was sometimes dangerous.

Although they understood his reasoning and his new appreciation of life, they hoped he would still come back.

"Maybe he can work out a deal with the bosses." Eric said, "Calleigh and I talked about it with Frank. Cal said they could share the load. Horatio could remain in the lab and she could work in the field."

Calleigh had come up with the idea herself and run it by Frank and Eric. They knew it would be a while before Horatio was back to his usual old self and that maybe at first he would only work part-time in the lab. Then they could share the load of being in charge. She, as a second in command, could take on some more duties to make it easier for the redhead. Calleigh wasn't trying to steal Horatio's job, she had made that clear many times when other police officers had referred to her as the head of the crime lab; she always corrected them by saying "_temporary_ head of the crime lab".

Frank had thought it was a great idea. Especially if Horatio came back and wanted to take it easier. Even though Horatio loved the field work, he was now more careful not to take so many risks involving his own life. He had too much to lose. Calleigh also had much to lose, but she felt that it would be a good solution for Horatio and the team. The redhead wasn't getting any younger either and had already talked about training Calleigh to take over after him.

"It sounds like a good idea." Walter said.

A phone chirped and everyone froze. It turned out to be Eric's phone and he instantly read the message out loud.

"It's from H. He's been at the doctor's office and is going to call Kyle and then me." Eric said.

"And?" The others asked worriedly.

"And..."

**-I-**

Months of grueling chemo therapy and side effects had passed. Horatio was sitting in the waiting room in the hospital. Only a few minutes left before he would find out if the chemo was working or if it seemed like other treatments had to be considered. If other treatments were even going to help. Horatio hoped that the news would be good. He had done several tests during the week to see how much of the cancer still remained in his blood and of the tumor; he was anxious to hear the results.

He was tired; his body drained of energy. He just wanted to know if he was going to be okay or if he had to try something else. If he would live or die. He obviously preferred to find out that the chemo was working and that he would be okay. However, after months of treatment he was so tired of it that he would like to hear even bad news. Now knowing if the chemo was working was worse than being told that it wasn't and that it was over.

Horatio was a man that hated it when he didn't know something. It made him feel out of control; he preferred to be in control. He had tried to prepare himself for bad news, but his mind just didn't want to cooperate. So even though he knew that the news could be bad, a big part of him didn't quite realize it or wanted to acknowledge it. So as he waited for his doctor he kept thinking that the news would be good. Kept pushing the thoughts of bad news out of his head. What a shock he would get if it didn't go as he anticipated.

"Lieutenant Caine?"

Horatio looked up to see Doctor Morgan. He stood up and followed the young doctor to his office. Doctor Morgan's face revealed neither good nor bad news. He was as expressionless as Horatio was when dealing with suspects. Horatio sat down in the guest chair while the doctor looked through some papers.

"I got good news and bad news." Doctor Morgan said.

Horatio sighed. He felt a little bit of hope leave him. When people said that it usually meant that the bad news was really bad, and that the good news was just a teensy weensy bit good. Maybe Doctor Morgan was probably going to tell him that the chemo was working and it didn't look good, but on the bright side they could try something else. Although that probably wouldn't work either.

"What's the bad news?" Horatio asked.

The doctor smiled and the redhead frowned. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he had thought. Or the good doctor was just trying to be kind.

"The bad news is that you'll have to endure two months more of chemo therapy." Doctor Morgan said.

Horatio sighed. He loathed chemo therapy. Now he knew _exactly_ how his beloved wife Marisol had felt during her chemo therapy. He knew how miserable she had felt. If not for Kyle and his team Horatio would have given up long ago.

"And the good news?" Horatio asked.

"The good news is that the chemo is working." Doctor Morgan smiled, "The tumor has been significantly reduced and there are no cancer cells in your blood."

"Can you remove it with surgery?" Horatio asked eagerly.

"Not yet. I'd like to try some more chemo and see if it goes away without surgery." Doctor Morgan said, "But you will eventually be cancer-free."

Horatio sighed in relief. He felt his body and mind relax.

"Of course, the cancer can always come back." Doctor Morgan warned, "And I can't officially pronounce you cancer-free for _at least_ a year maybe more. But I'd say that in two months you will be rid of the tumor. A word of warning; even after years the cancer can return. But that doesn't mean you should go around and worry about it all the time."

Horatio smiled. He could feel tears of joy threatening to fall, but he kept them back. Doctor Morgan grinned. Horatio thanked the doctor and they talked some more about what would happen after the chemo was finished. Horatio knew that he could get a new tumor, but it didn't bother him. He had won this battle!

As he left the doctor's office the only thing going through his head was that he was going to be fine. He was going to get rid of the tumor soon. He had almost started to prepare himself for the worst while waiting in the office. How he would say goodbye to everyone. How he would prepare to leave those he loved. Yet, a voice inside him had been screaming at him to not say goodbye yet.

Then finally the relief washed over him as he got the news. It was an indescribable feeling of happiness. Although he would endure two more months of chemo it would all be worth it. He would get better. He had to tell his son and his team the good news. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Kyle's number. Tears of joy falling as he waited for his son to pick up.

He had done it. He had beaten the cancer!

_**Please review!**_

_***Edit**__**or's Note: i want to apologize for the long wait for this chapter...it was MY fault...i had company, and couldn't edit it before now...also want to THANK my friend, for allowing me to HELP her with this story...and also THANK all of you for the GREAT reviews. thanks always, Alisa123 ***_


	5. epilogue

**I am so happy that you all liked this story and you all get a big THANK YOU for your reviews and for reading!**

**Also a very, very big THANK YOU to my editor, Alisa! **

Relief. That was what Kyle felt the moment his father told him the good news. Suddenly it was like a door opened and all the anxiety, worry, fear and frustration that Kyle had held on to for months came flooding out. He hadn't even realized that he had bottled everything up inside him. Not until he stood on the street silently crying while listening to his father tell him what the doctor had said. Not even the two months of chemo that the old man still had to go through could destroy the happiness that they both felt. It would all be worth it in the end. His father would be okay. And Kyle didn't worry about the possibility of the cancer coming back. He couldn't keep worrying about that; it would only make him stressed.

The important thing was that his dad was going to be fine. He was going to live for many more years and he had beaten the cancer. Kyle wiped his tears away and listened to his father's voice. The relief was so evident in the tone he heard. He knew his old man was probably crying as well. Never had he used so many words to describe how he felt, but now the redhead couldn't stop himself. He talked about the future. Kyle had been worried that they wouldn't have one together, but now they did.

His heart was pounding in his chest, but this time it wasn't because he was scared for his father, but because he was happy. Happier than he had ever been. He could feel his hands and legs shaking and sat down on a bench. He sighed in relief and smiled. He could hear that Horatio was over the moon; he was so happy. Kyle hadn't heard him this happy in months.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" Horatio said on the other end of the line. He had been rambling on for several minutes now. So unlike him and he blushed.

"I love you." Kyle said quietly.

He didn't say it often enough. It had taken years before he had even had the courage to say it. He could hear his dad holding back tears.

"I love you too, son."

Kyle grinned. He told his father to call the team and tell them the good news. They would meet up later at home. After they hung up, Kyle didn't bother to wipe his tears away. He didn't care if people saw him. Just like his old man Kyle kept his emotions locked away. Although, he wasn't as good as Horatio at it. Still, there was no shame in crying when you had been told that your father's suffering would come to an end and in a good way too. That all the chemo he had gone through had helped. Kyle didn't care that people looked oddly at him as he sat alone at a bench and smiled, cried and even laughed. Things would be fine!

He sent a silent prayer to others suffering from cancer. Hoping that more would get to enjoy the relief and happiness that came with a happy ending. After a while he stood up and hurried home. He had a father to see and give a long, tight hug.

**-I-**

Horatio drove by the lab to see his team. They were anxiously waiting for him when he stepped out of the elevator on the fourth floor. He smiled when he saw them. They had already been told in the text he had sent, that the cancer had been beaten. But now they wanted to know more details.

"H, it's so good to see you!" Eric grinned, "Is it really gone?"

"Well, almost." Horatio smiled, "I have two more months of chemo to go through and hopefully that will take care of the rest of the tumor so that I can avoid surgery."

"We've been anxious and nervous all day." Natalia said.

"Me too." Horatio smiled.

"How did Kyle take it?" Walter asked.

"He was very relieved. I'm sure he's waiting for me at home already." Horatio grinned, "This is the best news I've ever heard. Apart from finding out I had a son."

The team embraced their leader and friend. Horatio was touched and told them all to stop hugging or he would start crying. They didn't doubt him. They knew that they would probably cry too. It was hard to believe that it was over. Sure, the redhead had two more months of chemo left, but it was basically over.

"Well H, we think we should have a celebratory dinner tonight." Ryan said, "Our treat."

"It would seem appropriate wouldn't it?" Horatio said, "Can I bring Kyle?"

"Of course!" Calleigh laughed, "We've invited Alexx and her husband too."

"You're shaking, are you alright?" Eric asked, concerned

Horatio looked down at his hands and chuckled.

"It's just nerves." Tom said, "You've been keeping it all inside you for so long. It has to come out sooner or later."

Horatio nodded. He had been so nervous before his doctor's appointment; for months even. He had experienced so many strong feelings while being treated; anxiety, fear and sadness. Most of all frustration. Frustration that he got sick and that he could possibly lose his family. Frustration that his family had to take care of him. He wasn't a man that liked to depend on others and he hated not being able to care for himself.

It had been horrible to be so fragile and weak. After every chemo session he barely had the strength to move and Kyle and the team had had to help with everything. He hated that feeling. Hated to put those he loved through having to worry about him and fear of losing him. He was used to being the one to help others, not the other way around.

However, it also taught him a good lesson. He was as likely to get sick as anybody else. It had brought him closer to his family. Their bond had tightened. Especially the bond he shared with his son. Kyle and he were almost glued together now.

"What are you standing here for? Go home and see Kyle." Calleigh grinned.

"I will. See you later tonight." Horatio said and walked over to the elevator.

"Seven at Marina's." Ryan said.

Horatio smiled at them and then took the elevator down to the garage. He sent a quiet thank you to the higher powers. As his time of sickness was over a new time began. The future he had with his family.

**-I-**

Horatio smiled as he rode the elevator to the lab. It was his first day back at work. Six months after the doctor had told him he would be rid of the cancer. He had endured two more months of chemo and then it had finally been completely over. Now, four months after his last chemo session he was back where he belonged.

He had realized that he couldn't leave his precious lab. Even if it meant putting himself in danger again by going back, he just couldn't leave. He would retire anyway in a few years. But he wasn't ready to let go just yet. Of course, he wouldn't be working full time for some time. He was only working part-time and not even allowed to work over-time. If he felt he had to, he could take half-days even. He had the Chief's blessing for that.

He wasn't physically back where he had been before he got sick. He knew it would take a few more months for that. However, he felt much better. He wasn't so out of energy anymore, his hair had grown back and was almost back to the way it had been before. His strength was almost one hundred percent back too. He had spent his time recovering, by just hanging out with his family. He and Kyle had gone to many football games. He had caught up on some reading of forensic journals and tried to teach his cat Spot not to sleep in his bed. Of course, the cat did whatever he felt like.

The elevator stopped and Horatio stepped outside. He was dressed in his suit, with his badge and gun at his belt and he approached the receptionist's desk. Paula, the receptionist, smiled as she saw him.

"Good morning Lieutenant Caine." She said, "Good to have you back."

"It's good to be back, Paula." Horatio smiled, "Is the team here trying to have surprise party for me?"

"I believe they're hiding in the break room." Paula grinned.

"Are you going to join us?"

"Yes, I will." Paula smiled, "Of course, you're not supposed to know any of this. But you've known for a long time, as always."

"I will pretend I know nothing about the party. I usually don't like parties, but this one I'm looking forward too." Horatio grinned and walked away to his office first.

He always knew what his team was doing. He waited a few minutes in his office, just looking around. He had missed it. He then walked out and towards the break room. He opened the door and grinned.

It was good to be back.

**Please review!**

*** Editor's Note: This epilogue was MY idea, after the last chapter...i just felt it wasn't fair to you readers, NOT to know what Kyle and the team's reactions was to H's GOOD news...and being the smart woman our writer is, she TOOK her editor's suggestion...and this is what she came up with...also; there was NO WAY,**** this story could ever be just a "one shot"...due to the topic...once again, i'd like to THANK all you wonderful readers for the feedback...it's made us WANT to continue this story...and also once again, want to thank my friend for allowing me to work with her once again.**

**Until we meet again,**

**Alisa123 ***


End file.
